


Il ricordo di un sogno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ingannatore ingannato [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Remember, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il traditore e la nuvola.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 22. RicordoNumero parole: 278.





	Il ricordo di un sogno

Il ricordo di un sogno

“Non vorrei morire in nessun altro posto se non sotto il cielo grigio di Parigi con te” disse Daemon con voce lussuriosa. Fece roteare la sua arma, ridacchiando.

< Dannato illusionista, so che se lo colpissi non prenderei mai l’originale > pensò Alaude.

“Muori da solo” ringhiò.

Daemon gli atterrò davanti, stringendo la falce con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava la guancia.

“Eppure i nostri ricordi sono rimasti in Italia. Ti ricordi i grandi balli al palazzo?” domandò.

Alaude digrignò i denti. “Non voglio ricordi con te” sibilò.

_Innumerevoli candele si scioglievano, lasciando cadere delle pesanti gocce di cera sul pavimento di ceramiche, che rappresentavano dei ghepardi a caccia._

_Ogni candelabro, le porte, le rifiniture dei mobili in legno erano decorati in oro zecchino._

_Il soffitto era decorato con innumerevoli calotte, da alcune di esse scendevano i grandi fili dei lampadari. Questi ultimo erano veneziani, una cascata di fiori rosa in vetro con la forma di rose, al cui centro troneggiavano altre candele._

_Immensi specchi si stagliavano immensi alle pareti, riflettendo le figure degli ospiti intenti a danzare._

_Alcuni putti in ceramica erano appesi agli angoli. _

_Le tende erano decorate da bellissimi fiori dipinti, anche camelie rosa e rovi arancioni. _

< Eppure quei ricordi sono ancora così vividi per me. Ricordo ogni momento.

Mi chiedo se dimenticherò mai. Se chiudo gli occhi sono ancora lì, tra i nobili che danzano, sento le risa delle nobildonne. I profumi sono ancora vividi, immortali > pensò Alaude.

“Ogni ricordo con te, ‘Alaudi’ è per me un tesoro. Sono le poche cose che so essere vere da quando non c’è più la mia adorata Elena” sussurrò Daemon, sentendo l’altro ringhiare.


End file.
